


Ladies In Love

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/F, Fluff, Gen, alya and lb have been dating for a few years, alyabug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: I was @ladybeug's secret santa, and one of their preferred pairings was Alyabug! So I wrote a fluffy and aged-up fic with the pairing! I hope you like it ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladybeug](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladybeug).



“-and she was just so _amazing_ , Marinette!” Alya exclaimed, face aglow with admiration. She did a little twirl, similar to what Marinette herself did in the past when she would squeal over Adrien. With a sigh, she fell backwards, onto Marinette’s bed, and dramatically draped her arm over her eyes.

Marinette snorted at her friend ad sat down next to her, reaching out to pat her shoulder. “There, there, Als, I believe you. And I’m sure you and Ladybug will have another _date_ soon,” she said, sounding more sure than she probably should.

Groaning, Alya rolled over until her head was planted in the covers and her limbs draped over her best friend. In a muffled voice, she said, “You’re right, but I need to do something _special_. She brings me to all these super romantic, if not cliche, places and I just- how can I top the _top of the Eiffel Tower?_ Mari, it’s impossible! This girl’s just too good.”

At that statement, Marinette felt real sympathy. She hadn’t meant to make her friend feel such a way… but she did have an idea on how to help fix it.

“Alya, I am about to tell you top secret info, okay? Adrien told me not to tell anyone, but…”

* * *

 

Alya crossed her arms as Adrien laughed nervously before her. With an eyebrow raised, she prompted him, “Well?”

He groaned and dragged a hand down his face. “I can’t believe she _told_ you. Okay, that’s a lie, I didn’t make her promise or anything, but still. Why did you need to know it?”

“Look Agreste, who’re we kidding? This really shouldn’t be a surprise, it’s not like you tried to hide it at all for like, the first three years Ladybug was around. Then you only talked to our little group about it for like the next year. Really, I should have thought about talking to you sooner. You’re lucky it took me this long,” she said with a wink.

“Yeah, I guess so,” he sighed, cracking a smile. “Alright, so whatcha need? You said my totally-not-cheesy-or-cliche-at-all romance skills were required?”

“Sure, sure, let’s go with that,” she said, rolling her eyes a bit. “Okay so… on our last couple of dates, LB’s brought me all over. We’ve dined overlooking the Seine, she’s taken me to the top of the Eiffel Tower, and she even flew me across the city. I honestly have no idea how to do something for her that’ll blow her mind or make her melt. Mari suggested I get your advice, so… whaddya got for me?” She sat down on his bed in a professional manner, legs crossed and looking incredibly serious.

Adrien spun his chair around to face her and sat down as he tapped his fingers on his legs. “Maybe… okay wait, first: is there a limit on how cliche it can be?” he asked. When Alya shook her head, he continued. “Okay cool. I’m thinking you should go all out- and don’t worry, I’m more than willing to help you with things. I’m talking candlelit dinner on the balcony- your apartment has one right?- with flowers all over- didn’t she tell you her favorite flowers during an interview once?- and with a meal cooked by you in addition to a love poem that you pour your heart into. And maybe you could get her a really special gift. You can have rose petals scattered around the area too, and have some nice music playing!”

Alya was silent for several minutes, and Adrien waited for her response with amusement clear on his face. When she finally did break the silence, all she had to say was, “Wow, that’s… wow.”

“Was that too much?” he asked sheepishly.

“No, no, it was the perfect amount. Thanks a ton, Adrien! I promise I won’t go around spreading your secret knowledge of cheesy romantic gestures,” she said with a laugh as she stood from his bed.

He huffed and leaned back in his seat. “I’m gonna hold you to it, you know. Only you, Mari, and Nino are allowed to come seeking my very professional advice, after all.”

“Really Adrien? Professional?” she snorted. “You keep telling yourself that, and in the meantime, I’m going to put your advice to good use. Thanks again!” And with that, she left Adrien’s house, goal in mind.

* * *

 

When Ladybug arrived at Alya’s balcony, she couldn’t stop the redness of her face blending with the redness of her suit. She couldn’t help the gasp that was stolen for her, nor could she help the awe that filled her entire being. And she definitely couldn’t help it when she knocked her girlfriend off balance by throwing her full weight at her.

Both were laughing even as they fell to the floor, and it took Ladybug quite some time to calm down enough to _really_ take it all in. She rolled off of Alya and laid beside her, letting all of Alya’s hard work set in. The balcony, which was decently sized, was overflowing with red and pink carnations, the meaning of both abundantly clear to her. They tied as her favorite flower, after all. Flowers aside, there were also candles set around in a well-organized fashion, as well as candles on the table for two. And speaking of the table, on it were two small bouquets of the aforementioned flowers, place settings for the two of them, and a letter sealed with a cutesy heart-spotted ladybug sticker. She couldn’t see what the source of it was, but there was also some quiet music playing around them, charging the air with a sense of intimacy.

“Alya, this is…” she had begun to say, only to stop when she looked over and _really_ saw Alya for the first time that night. Her girlfriend really had pulled out all the stops, because looking at her now, she saw that she was wearing the exquisite yellow dress she- as Marinette- had created for her to be used during special occasions. She never expected a date with her to warrant use of the dress. Along with the dress, she was wearing the gold necklace that had been given to her after their one year anniversary. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, but Ladybug didn’t think it could look more perfect just then. Eventually, her eyes left Alya’s hair and trailed down to her lips, which were coated in a soft shade of pink lipstick.

She didn’t realize she’d been staring until Alya cleared her throat, an amused but affectionate smile on her face. “This is what, love?”

Making sure her eyes stayed focused on Alya’s, Ladybug said, “Oh, uh, right! This is all so, so amazing. I can’t believe you did all this for us, it’s… wow. I knew you were amazing, but pulling all of this together? You’re truly miraculous.”

Alya’s eyes widened a bit, surprised to hear Ladybug call her that. All her time following the heroine around Paris had resulted in Alya learning that when Ladybug said something was miraculous, it meant she was bestowing the highest honor and best compliment she could upon it. And she had just called Alya it.

Face growing warmer, Alya could only bring herself to stutter out, “I, um, th-thank you, that means so much to me!” Her smile grew too, and she made to stand, offering her hand out to Ladybug, who still laid on the floor, staring at her. The heroine took it, and Alya hefted her to her feet.

“S-so, if you’d like you can sit down, and I’ll go make our plates?”

“Are you sure you don’t need help? I don’t want you to have to go through any more trouble than you’ve already been through with planning this.”

Waving her hand, Alya began recovering and shook her head. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry! I’ll be back quicker than you can say lucky charm!” With that, she ran into her apartment and left Ladybug to inspect the terrace further.

When Alya came back out, two plates in hand, she was pleased to see Ladybug angled toward the flowers, her hand gently caressing the petals as she sniffed the fragrance. Alya was suddenly glad she’d asked Ladybug that question oh so long ago. She sighed contentedly before continuing forward and depositing the plates in both their spots.

Ladybug looked up at her, a soft and adoration-filled look on her face. “Alya, this is so amazing. The flowers, the candles, the music, the food… you. Everything is incredible, and I honestly think this is our best date yet, and we’re not even done with it.”

Returning her tender look, Alya sat down and reached her hand across the table, taking Ladybug’s into her own. “Any time I get to spend with you is the best time. Let’s eat, and then, I have something else for you to see.”

“You didn’t-”

“I know. But I wanted to. You’ve made the biggest impact on my life so far, tied with my best friend, and I just want to show you how much you mean to me. I know material things could never fully show you, but I needed to try.” Ladybug looked like she was about to protest again, so Alya squeezed her hand. Ladybug hesitated, but she ended up squeezing back just as Alya’s words sunk in.

Ladybug and Marinette were on the same level in Alya’s mind. A superhero and a fashion student who couldn’t even remember to eat half the time. Her heart swelled with pure love and appreciation for her best friend and girlfriend, and she had to fight to keep the tears of happiness from her eyes.

“I understand,” she said, her voice thick with emotion. “I think you’ve more than succeeded.”

Alya gave her an appreciative grin before gesturing to the food in front of them. “Shall we eat, Mademoiselle?”

“We shall.”

The two ate in relative silence, only having it break when one complimented the other or asked a question. The silence they did have was a comfortable one, and they practically basked in the presence of each other. When they finished eating, though, conversation picked back up until Alya decided it was time for her surprise.

“Okay, wait right here and I’ll be back!” Alya said, a nervous energy filling her movements and words. Without waiting for a response, she rushed back into the apartment and stopped when she reached a small black box laying on her nightstand. To herself, she muttered encouraging words. “You can do this. You can do this. You’ve been dating for years, this… this is just adding another name to what we can call each other. Whatever happens, it’ll be okay.” She took a deep breath and grabbed the box, hid it behind her back, and walked back out to where Ladybug waited for her.

“Are you okay?” she asked, catching Alya off guard. Seeing her confused expression, Ladybug explained, “You look kinda pale. And really, really nervous. Trust me, I know nervous. But I, uh… I want you to know you never have to be nervous around me! I care about you with my entire being. You can tell me anything.” She gave her girlfriend what she hopes was a comforting and encouraging smile, which it seemed to be, because Alya nodded.

“Alright. Okay. Okay. Ladybug,” Alya started, reaching forward with her free hand to grab Ladybug’s. “I know I don’t know who you are beneath the mask. But I know _you_. I won’t ask to know who you are until you’re ready to show me, I’ll never pressure you into doing something like that. I-I love you, though, mask or no mask. And I know this is kind of sudden and maybe non-traditional, but I don’t think that matters so much. So I wanted to ask if you’d… marry me?” As each word came barreling out of her mouth, she had brought Ladybug’s hand to her heart in a show of her love. And as she finally asked her question, she popped the box open and pulled it out, revealing a thin band of gold that the two had commented on ages ago.

Ladybug’s free hand covered her mouth, and she lost control of her tears as they streamed down her face. Slowly, her hand slid off of her face and hovered near the ring, almost afraid to touch it. The smile found home on her face, and Alya could, with certainty, say that that was the most bright and beaming smile she’d ever seen from the heroine. Her heart fluttered, hoping with everything she had that the woman before her would say yes. But as the minutes ticked by, Ladybug had yet to say anything, unable to do much more than squeeze Alya’s hand a little too tightly and wipe away her tears. Alya’s heart began to sink a little, doubt creeping its way into her mind, and then-

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes,” she said in a voice no louder than a whisper. “I- this is- Alya, you have just made me the absolute happiest person in this entire city, in the world even!” And with the thick silence sliced into nonexistence, Ladybug leaped forward and crushed her girlfriend- _no, my fiance_ , she thought- to her. “I love you so much, and I- I have a surprise for you too.”

Alya hugged back, soaking in the presence of her significant other. “Wh-what is it?” she asked. She hadn’t told Ladybug about the surprise, obviously, and so that Ladybug had one of her own was a shock. It became even more confusing when Ladybug pulled back and stepped away from her.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, and then:

“Hi, I’m…” she began, a bright pink light washing over her.


End file.
